Falso como um Porta Retrato
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Ele quis mudar o jeito dela, mas ela não permitiu por muito tempo. Rin é terrivel quando está com raiva e é irônica em uma carta de despedida. ;Tema 10. Porta Retrato do 30 Cookies; Rin


**Nota:** Bem, eu sei que ultimamente, nas minhas fics eu to pedindo que escutem músicas e tudo mais (E que chato da minha parte, não?), mas é que eu escrevi a fic escutando a música, e acho que ficaria melhor para vocês lerem escutando-a também xD. O nome da música é **Faded - The Veronicas**, é só por isso no Youtube e por pra carregar ;D

Espero que gostem :D

* * *

**Falso como um Porta-Retrato.**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem \o/

-

"I bet you don't  
Don't even know my favorite song  
You tell me how  
How I should wear my hair  
You wanna change  
Everything I ever was  
Try to erase me  
'Til I'm not there"

'Aposto que você não  
Não sabe nem a minha música favorita  
Você me diz como  
Como eu devo usar meu cabelo  
Você quer mudar  
Tudo que eu já fui  
Tenta me apagar  
Até que eu não exista'

**Faded – The Veronicas.**

-

Um Porta-Retrato não é nada mais que um símbolo de que queremos nos lembrar de um momento que passamos. Temos o Porta-Retrato em nossas estantes com o objetivo de nos lembrar dos momentos daquelas fotos em que tiramos. Mas esse carinho que dedicamos a nossas lembranças, só se torna verdadeiro quando as fotos ali contidas são fotos verdadeiras.

Mas aquela maldita foto, naquele maldito Porta-Retrato, era mais falsa do que uma nota de quinze reais.

Como aquela foto poderia ser verdadeira, se eu estava transformada? Eu vestia roupas que **você** gostava, eu me comportava do jeito que **você** queria, eu era a garota "perfeita" porque **você** queria. Como aquela foto poderia ser verdadeira se **eu** não era? Como aquele Porta-Retrato poderia ser verdadeiro, se você nunca gostou de mim como eu era?

Você era falso como um Porta-Retrato, um Porta-Retrato sem o carinho necessário para mostrar alguma lembrança. Você era falso ao dizer que me amava, você era falso quando dizia que me queria para sempre, você era falso quando dizia que queria se lembrar dos nossos momentos por toda a sua vida. Você era falso, simplesmente pelo ato de estar comigo.

Se você não gostava de mim do jeito que eu era, não tinha porque me pedir em namoro. Não tinha porque tornar aquele falso relacionamento em algo sério. Não tinha porque me dizer que me amava do jeito que eu era, mas como você mesmo dizia: "Só tem que mudar algumas coisinhas".

Você era um hipócrita, um cínico. Você era um homem frio, perfeccionista, você era e continua sendo um homem tolo. Você tinha vergonha de mim, tinha vergonha de minha inocência, de minha animação, de minha felicidade. Você tinha vergonha da garota que eu sempre fui, a garota que você dizia ter se apaixonado. Você tinha vergonha do meu modo de agir, do meu modo de relacionar, do meu modo de se divertir. Uma garota de seus dezoito anos, não podia ser 'normal' e você já me dizia que eu tinha que mudar.

E meu maior erro foi ter amado você.

Eu mudei, me transformei. Me tornei uma pessoa que eu não gostava, que eu não reconhecia. Me tornei uma garota perfeita, assim como você gostava de ser. E por amar você agüentei por muito tempo. Mesmo não aceitando aquilo, mesmo não aceitando e não querendo admitir o fato que você **não** me amava, eu tirei aquela foto, eu vivi com você daquele jeito.

Mas um dia eu iria me cansar. Iria me cansar de ir até sua casa e ver aquela foto falsa, aquela foto ridícula onde eu era a garota perfeita que eu nunca quisera e nunca havia sido. Não agüentava mais conhecer amigos seus de negócios e me fingir de garota comportada. E você não parecia perceber isso. Você parecia pensar que eu sempre seria daquele jeito. E você me deixou escapar.

Eu havia cansado de você, eu havia me cansado de você ficar tentando controlar minha vida. Ninguém nunca conseguira me controlar, até diziam: "Aquela Rin é realmente indomável!". Me sentir como uma leoa, livre e perigosa, era a melhor coisa do mundo. Sentir que eu podia fazer o que quiser que ninguém nunca conseguiria me impedir, conseguiria me segurar.

Mas você conseguiu me domar. Você conseguiu me fazer virar uma pessoa totalmente diferente de minha verdadeira personalidade. E talvez esse tenha sido o seu erro.

Naquele dia, eu não resisti a jogar no lixo aquele falso Porta-Retrato. E aquilo foi a primeira coisa que fiz enquanto sumia de sua vida. Nos dias seguintes eu não resisti a estragar seus encontros de negócios, não resisti a derrubar sua reputação no mundo dos empresários, não resisti a acabar com os sonhos de um homem como você.

Quem diria que Sesshoumaru Taisho iria perder o respeito que adquirira por tantos anos, somente por ter errado a pessoa para tentar domar.

E quem diria que Rin Takahashi, seria a pessoa responsável por isso.

Eu não me arrependo de nada que eu fiz. Quando eu estou tomando meu banho, quando estou me preparando para dormir, me lembro de você, me lembro que você nunca me amou. Me lembro de quando perguntava para você qual era minha cor favorita, e você respondia: "Não sei". Me lembro quando perguntava para você qual era minha música favorita, e você simplesmente mudava de assunto. E quando eu me lembro dessas coisas, pode ter certeza que eu sorrio com sua desgraça.

Você mereceu cada ridicularizarão em público, cada humilhação em frente a seus sócios, mereceu cada vergonha que eu lhe fiz passar. Mereceu cada palavra, cada gesto, cada mau criação. Se Sesshoumaru Taisho queria uma garota certinha, devia ter escolhido qualquer outra pessoa. Menos eu, Rin Takahashi.

Se você não gostava do meu jeito, porque foi logo se aproximar de mim? Uma garota que mal entrara na faculdade, que ia às festas e se embebedava passando mico em todas e se divertindo com aquilo tudo. Porque logo uma Rin 'problemática', se você era 'perfeito'?

Prefiro não saber a resposta. Vindo de você não duvido de algo tolo, algo hipócrita.

Espero de todo o coração, que você se ferre. Nunca desejei o mal a ninguém, mas tenha certeza que nunca é tarde para uma primeira vez.

Não entendo como estou perdendo meu precioso tempo para lhe escrever essa carta de despedida. Talvez o amor que eu senti por você ainda esteja aqui dentro de mim. Mesmo com toda a raiva que eu comecei a nutrir por você, o amor devia ser maior. Esse seria o único motivo possível para me despedir de alguém que não merece nem um "Oi".

Irei mudar de cidade, irei para longe desse mundo que você me enfiou. Irei destrancar a faculdade e continuar com a minha vida que você me fez parar. Continuarei sendo a Rin que sempre fui, continuarei sendo feliz, sendo do jeito que eu sou. Voltarei a ser a Rin descuidada, doida e **feliz** que eu era.

Mas eu ainda não entendi o motivo para que você tenha me mudado. Você era infeliz, e queria que eu também fosse? Você era uma pessoa amargurada, e queria que eu também fosse?

Se for isso, me sinto realizada em ter estragado seus planos.

Bom, espero realmente que você nunca saia desse mundo ridículo que **eu** te enfiei. E se eu estivesse falando tudo isso cara a cara com você, pode ter certeza que eu não me seguraria para mostrar-lhe um gesto obsceno.

Agora tenho que ir, voltar ao meu mundo. Ser quem eu sou, e ficar longe de você.

Porque você, é falso como um Porta-Retrato (E eu não me canso de dizer isso).

Boa sorte,

De sua amada, Rin.

_**oOo**_

E então, gostaram? xD

Espero que sim :D E bem, acho que não preciso explicar muito o que o Sesshy fez porque na fic esta bem citado xD E também, prefiro não comentar muita coisa, é mais legal deixar vocês entederem por vocês mesmas ;D

Essa é a resposta ao tema **10.Porta-Retrato **do **30 Cookies**.

Agora só falta 27 xD

Se gostaram, se odiaram, mandem reviews! Deixem uma autora feliz \o/ (E se virem algo errado, não se acanhem e mandem críticas, são muito boas para agente melhorar :3).

Então...Mandem** Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews **e mais um pouco de** Reviews**?!

Obrigada xD

Beijos :3

* * *

**Obs: **Muito Obrigada pelas reviews em **"La magique Ville de Lumières", **fiquei muito feliz com as que recebi de:** Xev-Kidah**,** Bibi**, **Hanari**,** Marinapz4**,** Ms.Cookie** (Obrigada pelas críticas, sério mesmo, eu vi que eu tinha feito besteira só quando você falou xD E obrigada pelo o que você disse, sobre eu ter potencial para desenvolver, fiquei muito feliz :D Bem, obrigada pela review \o/) e** Chibi Anne **(Obrigada pelas críticas moçinha :D E pode deixar que eu ainda vou ler as fics da Ms.Cookie e inclusive as suas xD Eu vi que você tem de Inuyasha também, depois eu apareço nelas \o/ E depois vou ver Death Note para ler as outras xD Bem, obrigada pela review :D).** Mas mesmo assim, não deixem de ler e mandar review na fic tb xD**

* * *


End file.
